The purpose of this Core is to develop the careers of clinically trained research scientists who will pursue translational research. We will do this using a training Fellowship. The Fellowship is intended for neurologists or other stroke specialists who wish to obtain post-graduate training in statistics, clinical trials design and execution, experimental design, and regulatory requirements. We believe that these elements are needed to develop a new generation of clinicians interested in stroke research and therapy.